Angel de la Guarda
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Podían pasar los años, podían dejar de verse pero siempre que Ash Ketchum la necesitaba, ahí estaba ella, Misty Waterflower, siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo. Fic en Pov Misty Pov Ash. Terminado
1. Misty: Pedido de Ayuda

Bien, este era el último fic de mis antiguos que faltaba por subir. Ángel de la Guarda. Un fic en POV de ambos lados, tanto de Ash como de Misty. Es un lindo y loco fic! Ya verán porque lo digo jajja

_**Aclaraciones: **_

Pokémon no me pertenece.

La historia es mía pero tiene situaciones basadas en la pelicula "Amor a Segunda Vista" «_Two Weeks Notice_» de Sandra Bullock y Hugh Grant.

* * *

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Pov Misty 01: Pedido de ayuda**

* * *

—_¿Qué es Ash Ketchum para mí? —suspiré—. ¿No podría empezar la trama de otra forma? —volví a suspirar—. Está bien… lo haré…_

_Ash Ketchum, es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace unos quince años, y pues… es una persona maravillosa, de buen corazón, amable, algo despistado y terco. Y aunque no quiero… aceptarlo tiene un gran poder sobre mi vida._

_Él ha estado casado por dos años con una joven, que conoció en su último viaje Pokémon hace cuatro años._

_Mi corazón se hizo trizas aquella tarde cuando me la presentó, era una joven de cabello negro, de ojos azules, muy bonita. No me quedo más que felicitarlos… aunque por dentro caía destruida como una copa de cristal._

_No obstante, cada cosa que el necesitaba aquí estaba Misty para ayudarlo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No iba a negarle mi amistad, sólo porque él no se había fijado en mí… Y por más que quisiera negarlo… no podía._

_Yo como líder seguí mi vida, aunque también me dedique a estudiar en la universidad de ciudad Azulona. Tenía aprendices en mi gimnasio, que ocupaban mi lugar cuando tenía exámenes de mis carreras._

_Vaya que cambie de carrera, como no podía hacerlo de novios —sonreí—. Estudie fotografía, hice un curso sobre balances comerciales, ya ni recuerdo todo lo que hice, lo único que complete, fue el de derecho… Era licenciada en leyes civiles y judiciales. _

_Tengo que admitir, que siempre me gusto defender lo que creía justo, y ahora podía hacerlo, recibiendo un buen dinero a cambio… _

_¿Me transformé en una materialista? No, para nada… usaba ese dinero, para ayudar a la gente, me convertí en una salvadora de los niños… Mi esperanza de tener los míos, ya había desaparecido… asi que… ayudaba a otros…_

_Ahora estaba peleando por mantener ese comedor en pie… _

_Pero cuando digo que Ash aún tiene poder sobre mí, y que siempre que me necesitaba, corría a ver que quería…_

_Es por esto que contaré ahora…_

_**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**_

Era un lunes a la mañana, mis hermanas ya no vivían en el gimnasio, todas tenían sus vidas, menos yo, que no tenía vida propia, sonó el teléfono, lo atendí algo dormida, y escuche su voz, algo triste.

— ¿Podemos vernos? —me preguntó, me quede totalmente petrificada, él no quería que nos viéramos "solos", por los celos de su esposa, la cual creo que me quería tanto como yo a ella… veinte metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté preocupada.

— Te necesito por favor… —su tono de voz pausado y desanimada me hizo dar cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

— Está bien… —suspiré—. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— En la oficina de ciudad Verde… —cortó a la conversación.

Su voz y que no haya usado el videoteléfono, indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Me bañé, me cambié, deje el gimnasio al cuidado de Alisha, mi aprendiz y me fui a ciudad Verde…

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Me tenía muy preocupada, no podía evitarlo, nunca pude deshacerme de ese cariño especial que sentí toda mi vida por él… y lo que menos quería, era verlo mal… Mientras él fuera feliz, no me importaba que fuera al lado de aquella… mientras lo sea…

Llegué a la torre de oficinas de ciudad verde, con relación al comité regional. Todo lo que se hace con los Pokémons, tenia que ser aprobado por Ash hoy en día… Su meta era acabar con la esclavitud de los Pokémons y llegar a una era de paz y armonía entre los Pokémons y los humanos…

Tengo que admitirlo, eso me sorprendió bastante… porque lo estaba logrando.

Me presente en recepción, y una mujer de traje azul se me acercó, me saludó gentilmente y me pidió que la acompañara.

La seguí hasta el ascensor de aquel edificio, subimos hacia el piso quince, y llegamos a la oficina de Ash, había dos secretarias a ambos lados de la puerta a la oficina.

Las dos me miraron y sonrieron— El señor Ketchum la esperaba —me dijeron al momento que la puerta de la oficina se abrieron.

—Gracias —asenté con mi cabeza y entre por ella.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, el sillón donde supuse que estaba Ash sentado, miraba hacia el gran ventanal que tenía atrás de su escritorio.

— Buenos días señor Ketchum —dije con una sonrisa, el gran sillón individual giró de golpe.

— Viniste… —me dijo con ese mismo tono de voz apagado.

— Si Ash —le sonreí—. ¿Qué sucede? —se levantó del sillón, se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó. La verdad me sorprendió mucho, era demasiado alto a mi lado ahora, pero en su rostro de adulto, aún veía esos ojos de niño… Yo le respondí al abrazo—. ¿Qué paso?

— Termino…

— ¿Qué termino? —le pregunté confundida.

— Mi matrimonio —esa palabra, no sabía si llorar con él por lo triste que estaba o alegrarme por el hecho… _¡Ay Misty!_ me regañé a mi misma.

— Pero…

— Ella —aspiró profundo—, decidió acabar con todo… —se separó de mí y tomó mis manos —Ahí es donde te necesito.

— ¿Eh? —lo mire confundida—. ¿Para qué?

— Quiero que me representes en la audiencia de divorcio… —quería que lo ayude a separarse de esa… Me dio una gran emoción de golpe.

— Está bien, Ash —trate de disimular—, te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

— Gracias… —suspiró— ¿Me esperas aquí? —me pidió, asenté con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

Yo me quede allí, observando todo, era un caos de papeles por todos lados… No había duda que era Ash, cuando él regresó, yo había acomodado los papeles desparramados.

— Espero que no te moleste —le dije con la mano en la nuca—, no soporte tanto desorden…

— Para nada Misty —mirándome sorprendido—. Ya lo necesitaba… —me sonrió—. Oye… —se acercó a mi—. Necesito otro favor…

— Estas muy pedigüeño Ash… —lo miré de reojo.

— Sé que no puedes decirme que no —me respondió, ahora si, con un tono de voz acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito una asistente, mis secretarias hacen poco y nada, pero como me las pusieron los del comité, no puedo decir nada… ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿Quieres que yo sea tu asistente?

— Por favor Misty —me pidió con sus manos frente a él—. Si lo haces, te prometo que moveré cielo y tierra para que no tiren abajo el comedor en el que ayudas.

Lo miré sorprendida — ¿Cómo sabes eso? —él bajó la mirada.

—Tengo el pedido de demolición, en algún lado —se sentó tras su escritorio, y empezó a revisar los cajones del escritorio, yo lo miraba en silencio, sabia que querían hacer una reserva Pokémon en aquel lugar, pero y los niños…

Me acerqué al escritorio, donde él aún movía hojas y hojas de los cajones.

—¿Y? —le pregunté tratando de ver que buscaba.

—Ya casi, ya casi —me decía, y suspiró cuando encontró un papel azul—. Es… este… —me lo dio.

—¿Cómo lo tienes tú? —pregunté algo confundida.

—Me lo mandaron aquí por error… — se acercó a mí de nuevo, mientras yo lo leía—. Sin esa orden, no pueden demoler el edificio —lo miré parpadeando, él me sonrió—. Mientras la tenga en mi poder… esta a salvo.

—Ash… —lo abracé emocionada—, gracias…

—De nada amiga —él me abrazó también—. Siempre estas cuando te necesito… algo tenía que hacer por ti…

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, y una voz sonó…

—Vaya, ya acudimos a Santa Misty —reconocí la voz de inmediato.

—Marlene —la voz de Ash volvió a sonar triste—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Nada… sólo pasaba a visitarte… hasta la audiencia tengo mi derecho…

—Pero tú pediste el divorcio, desde ese momento perdiste tu derecho —le dije con seriedad, se oía bonito al fin poder ponerle sus puntos.

—Tu cállate… nadie te pidió que te metieras.

—Si puede hacerlo —dijo Ash dando un paso adelante y extendiendo su brazo frente a mí, como para protegerme—. Ella se meterá todo lo que quiera, porque es mi abogada para la audiencia.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Marlene se lleno de bronca, y vaya que disfrute de eso…

—Así es… — dijo Ash—. La Licenciada Waterflower, será mi representante…

—Ya van a ver —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Vaya… —miré a Ash que lucía serio—, ¿aún la quieres, verdad? —le pregunté con mi voz entrecortada.

—¿A Marlene? —me miró con una ceja en alto, yo le asenté y él sonrió—. Tal vez si, tal vez no… después de lo que hizo no lo sé… —apretó sus puños.

—¿Qué hizo? —pregunte confundida, no sabía todos los detalles, y aunque como su defensora necesitaba saberlo, también era por mi propio interés.

—Ella siempre insinuó que yo la engañaba, ya sea con Dawn con May… y sobretodo contigo.

—¿Qué? —le dije sorprendida — ¿Y por qué?

—Es que sabes como soy, si tengo que acompañarlas ahí estoy… y eso la molesto.

—Pero no sé con May y Dawn, Ash, pero a mí casi me borraste del mapa, sólo acudías a mí cuando, por ejemplo ahora, necesitas algo…

—Lo sé… Marlene me manipuló a su antojo. Hace dos semanas, mi mamá me dijo que porqué no ponía más atención, las inseguridades de Marlene eran por algo…

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Si… —asentó con la cabeza— y pues… ella creía que yo la engañaba… porque ella lo hacía.

—¿Qué? —¡Rayos! Ahí si que me enfurecí, me quitó al amor de mi vida, ¿sólo para engañarlo?... más vale que no la encontrará a solas o sino…

—Me dijo que eso era mentira, pero que si lo hacía era porque yo no le doy mucha atención…

—Pero ahí te lo esta confirmando…

—Lo sé, pero si yo estaba un gran tiempo con ella, deje a mis amigos, deje mi entrenamiento, sólo me dedicaba a ella y a esta oficina, a la cual vengo seis horas a diario de lunes a viernes…

—Comprendo… —suspiré—, ¿tienes pruebas de esto?

—Si…. —bajó la mirada—, la mande a seguir…

—Ash —lo volví a abrazar—, no sufras, ella no se lo merece… —le sonreí—. Debes seguir… yo estoy aquí contigo… — tomé una de sus manos —y así será siempre…


	2. Ash: Pedido de Ayuda

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Pov Ash 01: Pedido de ayuda**

* * *

_¿Qué es Misty Waterflower para mí? —rasqué mi cabeza— ¿Tengo que responder?... —suspiré—. Está bien… lo haré._

_Misty, es mi mejor amiga, confiable, siempre dispuesta a ayudarme, la conocí cuando Salí de pueblo Paleta hace muchos años. Es una gran persona, y creo que se merece lo mejor…_

_Aunque por alguna rara razón, nunca la vi una pareja, siempre es ella, el gimnasio y sus estudios… ¿Por qué una chica tan bonita estaba sola?..._

_Era un misterio para mí…_

_Yo por mi parte, soy el director de la sección de relación Humanos-Pokémon, en el comité regional de Kanto; mis metas son claras y precisas, sólo quiero la paz entre humanos y Pokémon… ¿tan difícil es?_

_Creo que sí…_

_Igualmente, mis jefes y pares querían que fuera el presidente del comité, pero era demasiada responsabilidad… tal vez algún día si, ahora no…_

_Por mi parte, estaba casado con una mujer muy bonita, de la región Johto, llamada Marlene, cabello oscuro, ojos azules… me tenía enamorado…_

_Aunque deje a mis amigos, y mis entrenamientos, no me arrepentía. Ella se lo merecía… aunque claro, no podía evitar, que a veces necesitara de Misty…_

_Eso siempre me traía problemas consecutivamente. Hijos no tenía, porque mi señora esposa no quería…_

_Ahí creo que empezó la grieta en nuestro matrimonio…_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Esto era hasta ayer, ayer podía afirmar que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero el día de hoy, no… Marlene ya no es nada para mí por lo que me entere de ella…

Estaba destruido, pero ¿a quién concurrir?... Claro… a mi amiga del alma…

La volví a llamar, sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo de que no nos veíamos, casi siempre eran por llamas telefónicas, que Marlene controlaba por miedo a que la engañara.

_Su relación con mis amigas era muy mala, pero sobretodo con Misty, por ser mi mejor amiga…_

Ese lunes por la mañana estaba sumamente devastado, mi mente no lo soportaba más… Tomé el teléfono y casi sin mirar marqué el numero del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste…

Ella me atendió, se la oía como si recién se hubiera despertado— Gimnasio Celeste, buenos días.

—Hola Misty —dije en un susurro.

—Ash… — su voz sonó a sorpresa.

— ¿Podemos vernos? —le pregunté con miedo, era más seguro que me dijera que no por el tiempo que paso… pero…

— ¿Qué paso? —su voz sonó preocupada, esa era la misma Misty dispuesta a ayudarme, y a la cual yo necesitaba en ese momento.

— Te necesito, por favor… —le respondí en forma pausada y desanimada.

— Está bien… —suspiró—. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

— En la oficina de ciudad Verde… —corté la conversación, antes de que se arrepintiera… pero en el fondo sabía que ella no lo haría.

Misty era una persona en la que siempre se pude contar, aun asi pasen los años… a veces, me preguntaba… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si me enamoraba de ella?

Tal vez, mi vida hubiera sido más fácil con ella a mi lado, yo que sé… —suspiré—. Avisé a los del lugar, que Misty llegaría, y que la hagan pasar sin avisarme…

Me senté en el sillón a ver el cielo azul que se veía desde el ventanal de mi oficina… pensando por un momento que nada ocurría…

Para mi sorpresa, fue muy rápido el volver a oír su voz…

— Buenos días, señor Ketchum —viré rápidamente mi sillón, la vi ahí parada sonriéndome.

— Viniste… —susurré con mi voz en un tono muy bajo.

— Si Ash —me sonrió nuevamente—, ¿qué sucede? —me levanté del sillón, me acerqué a ella rápidamente y la abracé, ella parecía inmóvil ante mi abrazo, pero termino abrazándome — ¿Qué paso?

— Terminó… —le susurré.

— ¿Qué terminó?

— Mi matrimonio —le respondí con un gran suspiro.

— Pero…

— Ella —aspiré profundo— decidió acabar con todo… —me separé de ella y tomé sus manos — Ahí es donde te necesito.

— ¿Eh? —me miró confundida—. ¿Para qué?

— Quiero que me representes en la audiencia de divorcio…

— Está bien Ash —me sonrió—. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

— Gracias… —suspiré—. ¿Me esperas aquí? —le pedí, asentó con la cabeza y salí de la oficina.

Había olvidado con el problema este, que tenía que ir a firmar unos papeles al decimo sexto piso… y hablando de papeles, mi oficina era un gran desparramos de ellos… aunque para mi sorpresa al regresar…

— Espero que no te moleste —me dijo con la mano en la nuca—, no soporté tanto desorden…

— Para nada Misty —la miré sorprendido—, ya lo necesitaba… —le sonreí— Oye… —me vino una idea a la cabeza, así que me acerqué a ella—, necesito otro favor…

— Estas muy pedigüeño Ash… —me miró de reojo.

— Sé que no puedes decirme que no —sabía que tenía un poder raro sobre mi amiga, y a veces me abusaba de él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito una asistente, mis secretarias hacen poco y nada, pero como me las pusieron los del comité, no puedo decir nada… ¿Qué me dices?

— ¿Quieres que yo sea tu asistente?

— Por favor, Misty —le pedí con las manos frente a mí—. Si lo haces, te prometo que moveré cielo y tierra para que no tiren abajo el comedor en el que ayudas.

Ella quedo paralizada cuando le nombre eso, me miró sorprendida— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —bajé mi mirada y le respondí acercándome a mi escritorio.

—Tengo el pedido de demolición, en algún lado —me senté tras mi escritorio, y empecé a revisar los cajones del escritorio, revolviendo hojas y hojas… _¿Dónde lo había puesto?_

—¿Y? —me preguntó impaciente.

—Ya casi, ya casi —trataba de tranquilizarla, hasta que al fin encontré el papel azul que buscaba—. Es… este… —dije dándoselo.

—¿Cómo lo tienes tú? —preguntó algo confundida

—Me lo mandaron a aquí por error… —me acerqué a ella nuevamente, mientras revisaba aquel papel—. Sin esa orden, no pueden demoler el edificio —me miró sorprendida, así que le sonreí—. Mientras la tenga en mi poder… está a salvo.

—Ash… —me abrazó emocionada—, gracias… —en ese momento, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado…

—De nada amiga —la abracé también—. Siempre estás cuando te necesito… algo tenía que hacer por ti…

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, y una voz sonó…

—Vaya, ya acudimos a Santa Misty —santa Misty… esa frase la he escuchado tantas veces…

—Marlene… —la miré, estaba cruzada de brazos muy molesta—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Nada… sólo pasaba a visitarte… hasta la audiencia tengo mi derecho…

—Pero tú pediste el divorcio, desde ese momento perdiste tu derecho —la voz de Misty sonó en un tono de seriedad que no conocía, así que la miré.

—Tu cállate… nadie te pidió que te metieras.

—Si puede hacerlo —salí en defensa de Misty dando un paso adelante y extendiendo mi brazo frente a ella—. Ella se meterá todo lo que quiera, porque es mi abogada para la audiencia.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Marlene se lleno de bronca… la conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro de que algo se traía en manos…

—Así es… —traté de hacerle entender que ya no me importaba así que le dije—. La Licenciada Waterflower, será mi representante…

—Ya van a ver —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Vaya… —sonó la voz de Misty, mientras yo veía seriamente el lugar por donde ella se fue— ¿Aún la quieres, verdad?

—¿A Marlene? —la miré con una ceja en alto, ella asentó con su cabeza, y yo le sonreí por la mueca en su rostro, sabía que a ella tampoco le agradaba Marlene, su odio era mutuo—. Tal vez si, tal vez no… después de lo que hizo, no lo sé —bajé mi mirada y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

—¿Qué hizo? —me preguntó preocupada… y yo necesitaba contarlo o explotaría… así que le dije…

—Ella siempre insinuó que yo la engañaba, ya sea con Dawn con May… y sobretodo contigo

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Y por qué?

—Es que sabes como soy, si tengo que acompañarlas ahí estoy… y eso la molesto.

—Pero no sé con May y Dawn, Ash, pero a mí casi me borraste del mapa, sólo acudías a mí cuando, por ejemplo ahora, necesitas algo…

—Lo sé… —noté el tono de reproche en su voz—. Marlene me manipuló a su antojo, hace dos semanas. Mi mamá me dijo que porque no ponía más atención, las inseguridades de Marlene, eran por algo…

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Si… —asenté con la cabeza— y pues… ella creía que yo la engañaba… porque ella lo hacía.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sobresaltada, digamos que hasta con rabia—. ¿Cómo?

—Me dijo que eso era mentira, pero que si lo hacía era porque yo no le doy mucha atención…

—Pero ahí te lo esta confirmando…

—Lo sé, pero si yo estaba un gran tiempo con ella, deje a mis amigos, deje mi entrenamiento, solo me dedicaba a ella y a esta oficina a la cual vengo seis horas a diario de lunes a viernes… —volví a apretar mis puños con fuerza.

—Comprendo… —suspiró—, ¿tienes pruebas de esto?

—Si…. —baje la mirada— la mande a seguir…

—Ash —su voz sonó muy dulce en ese momento—, no sufras, ella no se lo merece… —me sonrió—. Debes seguir… yo estoy aquí contigo… —tomó una de mis manos— y así será siempre…

—Gracias Misty… —apoyé mi mano sobre la de ella que tomaba mi otra mano.

—¿Por qué las gracias? —me preguntó confundida, le sonreí.

—Por estar siempre conmigo, pese a todo…

—Para eso somos amigos, ¿no? —es verdad… esa era mi amiga, la única amiga fiel, que aún seguía aquí conmigo después de quince años…

—Si… ¿aceptarás ser mi asistente? — le volví a decir mi proposición, ella lo pensó y respondió.

—Está bien —apoyó sus dedos índice en mi rostro, hundiéndolos en mis mejillas—, pero sólo si cambias esa tristeza de tu rostro, y me muestras a mi amigo Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta.

—Esta bien Misty —extendí mi mano hacia ella—. Te lo prometo.

—Bien Ash —tomó mi mano—. Entonces seré tu asistente…


	3. Misty: Ángel de la Guarda

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Pov Misty 02: Ángel de la guarda**

* * *

_Ahora saben como terminé siendo su asistente personal y también como terminé siendo su abogada para separarlo de esa… que sólo me lo hizo sufrir…_

Regresé a mi casa sumamente aturdida, había pasado demasiadas cosas… Un nuevo caso, una nueva meta… y todo coincidía con el periodo de exámenes de mis aprendices…

El inicio del divorcio de Ash, iniciaría el próximo lunes, y duraría unos tres meses, así que por tres meses sería la asistente de Ash. Por tres meses, mi gimnasio estaría a cargo de mis tres aprendices, es decir un mes cada una. Todo venía a pedir de boca, pero yo tenía que tener mucho cuidado, sabía que Marlene, no estaba en sus cabales, trataría de inculpar a Ash de infidelidad también… Así que me mentalicé en ver a Ash como aún mi amigo casado, y no alguien libre al que podía hacer caer en mis brazos esta vez…

—¡No, Misty, no! —me regañaba a mi misma, no podía estar haciendo planes sobre la tristeza de Ash.

Al otro día, inicié mi trabajo de asistente, Ash y yo siempre fuimos un gran equipo en conjuntos, Ash ese día estaba contento, ver asi a mi amigo, me hacia sentir tan bien. Lo primero que hicimos fue acomodar los papeles del escritorio, y guardamos el papel azul, en la caja fuerte que tenía en el lugar. Las fotos de Ash y Marlene de su escritorio no estaban desde que yo llegue…

Ash se sacó la chaqueta del traje, se arremangó las mangas de su camisa blanca, y me pidió que lo ayudara a correr el escritorio. Por suerte fui con ropa cómoda, y no con mis trajes acostumbrados de señorita licenciada…

Pusimos el escritorio de costado, junto a la biblioteca de libros que allí había, quitado el escritorio de delante del ventanal, dejó la oficina muy iluminada.

—Wow… era cierto —exclamó al ver la claridad que ahora había en el lugar.

—Siempre tengo razón Ash —sonreí, cuando puse la mano en mi nuca—, estudie decoración también…

—Vaya… te has vuelto multifacética…

—Si… digamos que una mujer sola —me acerqué al ventanal—, debe aprender todo lo que si en pareja estuviera, harían dos…

—Bueno… nunca es tarde —me respondió parándose al lado mío—, tal vez tarde o temprano encuentres a alguien. Misty… —lo mire, él me miró y sonrió—, deberías dejar la rutina un día, disfrutar de la vida…

—Mira quien habla… —le respondí—. Tú tampoco sales de la rutina…

—Bueno —me extendió la mano—, si ganamos el juicio, nos olvidamos de la rutina por un día y vamos a comer… ¿Qué dices?

—Claro Ash —trataba de disimular, pero no podía… era demasiada mi ansiedad de estar con él… _¡Canalízate Misty, canalízate!_

La primer semana pasó demasiado rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos en la sala con el juez que atendería el caso, el Dr. Trino… mi profesor del último año…

El juez, parecía sorprendido de verme allí, pero yo estaba enfocada en ganar. El primer encuentro era para ver los planteos de Ash y Marlene…

Ella, quería dinero, bien típico… Ash sólo quería la separación por infidelidad.

Presentamos los papeles de los pedidos de ambas partes y nos fuimos, Ash estaba nervioso… no sé porque razón…

Bueno, como su asistente, pase a ser como su segunda mamá… no hacia nada sin consultarme primero, y como que me cansaba ese jueguito.

Yo que no podía decirle que no, y él parecía abusarse de ese poder. ¡Y ya me estaba cansando! Por un lado, me sentía contenta, pero que te llamen a las seis de la madrugada, sólo para preguntarte que color de corbata ponerse hoy… era cansador…

Pero bueno, yo me había comprometido a eso, no podía negarme…

Los meses pasaron muy rápido… demasiado rápido, pero Ash había progresado demasiado…

—Misty… —me sonrió.

—¿Qué? —se acercó a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres mi ángel de la guarda… —y se fue.

Apoyé mi mano en mi mejilla derecha— Soy… su ángel de la guarda… —suspiré—. En si… eso parecía.

La última reunión en tribunales, resultó algo fastidiosa, la abogada de Marlene, me pidió ser interrogada…

—¿Qué dice, licenciada? —me pregunto la señora de cabello verde que se posó frente a mí.

—Yo no tengo nada que ocultar acepto su cuestionario.

Me acerqué al estrado, y me senté. El juez me hizo prometer que diría la verdad y asi fue… Por alguna razón el juez me miró de una forma confusa, como si estuviera calificando mi actuación, y Ash desde donde estaba, lucía confundido, miraba a Marlene que reía para si misma, y me miraba a mí…

—Nombre, apellido y ocupación —inició el interrogatorio.

—Misty Waterflower, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, y Licenciada en leyes penales y civiles de la universidad Azulona en la cátedra Trino…

—Eso es real —afirmó el juez, dejando a mi colega algo aturdida.

—Bueno, ¿Qué relación tiene con su cliente Ash Ketchum?

—Ash Ketchum es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que teníamos diez años. Es como mi hermano menor al que tengo que cuidar y guiar.

—¿Está siendo honesta? —pregunto de nuevo, parecía que quería llegar a mis sentimientos… y no lo haría. No era tan estúpida como creían.

—Por supuesto, actualmente soy su asistente, y su abogada a pedido de él.

Al no hallar la respuesta que buscaba, me miro de reojo— No le creo.

—A ver… —suspiré—, si trata de que le diga que así como su cliente, el mío, la engaño — Marlene me miró con odio y Ash sorprendido—, temo desilusionarlas, porque Ash no la ha engañado. Creo que si ella lo conociera realmente, sabría que mi… cliente, es una de las personas más fiel que se puede conocer… Su amistad más larga, es la que mantiene conmigo, quince años de amistad… y nada más… si a eso quería llegar…

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —preguntó el juez Trino a la abogada de Marlene.

—No su señoría —negó y se volvió a sentar junto a Marlene.

— Puede volver a su asiento, señorita Waterflower.

—Gracias —me levanté, y me senté, nuevamente, junto a Ash.

—Misty…

—No digas nada —le sonreí—, vamos a ganar.

—Bueno, con la declaración, de la supuesta amante del señor Ketchum, temo informales señora Acuña… que fallo a favor del señor Ketchum… el divorcio es un hecho.

Marlene salió del lugar como un rayo, casi no se la vio, Ash tomó mi mano y me agradeció mi ayuda.

El juicio terminó antes de lo previsto, y yo estaba un poco cansada de ser la señorita asistente, así que con Ash decidimos empezar una campaña para buscar a una chica que ayudara a Ash… de la cual yo me iba a encargar de supervisar…

Pero antes, lo prometido es deuda, se dice. Ash y yo, nos tomamos el día libre después del juicio e iríamos a cenar…

Él paso por mi gimnasio ese día, tengo que admitir que estaba demasiado nerviosa, mis manos sudaban como si fuera a no sé… pasar cualquier cosa…

Quería que Ash estuviera conmigo, pero sabia que eso era algo muy difícil, si nunca me noto, porque lo haría ahora… no estaba muy animada que digamos así que sólo tomé un vestido cualquiera de mi placard, me lo puse y nos fuimos…

—Oye Misty… —él rompió el silencio—, ¿con cuantas personas has salido en este tiempo? —la pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría… ¿Cómo decirle que no salí con nadie?

—Con muchas —¡Eso era mentira!—, ¿por qué preguntas? —lo vi desestabilizarse por un momento.

—Es que siempre te vi sola, no sabía que habías tenido tantas parejas…

—No son parejas así —le sonreí con nerviosismo—, sólo citas casuales…

Ash alzó una ceja — Misty eso no es nada bueno.

—Lo sé —puse mi mano en la nuca—, pero bueno… es lo único que conseguía.

Ash hizo un silencio, no sé por qué sentía que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que yo decía, aunque me había hundido mal con lo que dije…

Me sentía tan mal, que empecé a tomar…

—Misty… ya para… —me pedía Ash, pero no podía, mi mente no me obedecía y sólo podía seguir empinando el codo. Mis ojos se entrecerraban…

—Mejor vámonos —sonó su voz algo molesta—, ya estás bien pasada de copas… —eso es lo único que recuerdo…

Al otro día, desperté asustada en una cama que no era la mía…

—Buenos días Misty —me respondió la voz de Ash parado frente a mi, con su traje de oficina y una taza en su mano—, ¿dormiste bien?

—Ay no… —oculté mi cabeza bajo la sábana—, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso

—Bueno, tampoco paso nada por que lamentarse —quité la sábana de mi rostro y lo vi reírse

—¿Qué paso?

—Bueno —negó con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados—, tú no querías un no como respuesta… y este hombre no pudo resistirlo…

—Ay dios —apoyé mis manos en mi rostro.

—Ya Misty —se reía en mi propia cara—, tranquila

—Como… me pides que me calme…

—Misty… te saqué del restaurante completamente borracha, y te dormiste. Como estábamos más cerca de mi departamento, te traje aquí… Mira —abrió la puerta de la habitación, y había en la sala otra cama hecha en el sillón—, yo dormí allí afuera…

—Ah —suspiré aliviada.

—Bueno, levántate que llegamos tarde… —me dijo saliendo del lugar.

Me levanté y estaba vestida, si que estaba dormida aún… Entré al baño, arreglé mi cabello un poco y salí hacia la sala, colocándome los zapatos.

Ash me miraba seriamente, y mi piel se me erizó rápidamente… ¿Realmente no había pasado nada… o tal vez… había dicho algo?

Lo miré asustada y le pregunté— ¿Pasa algo Ash?

—No nada —me respondió—, no sucede nada… Hoy tenemos las primeras citas para el puesto de asistente…

—Si es verdad… —le sonreí—, mejor me apuro a terminar, asi salimos para allá.

—Okey Misty —me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente lo sentí nervioso, lo miré, miré mi taza y terminé mi café

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Realmente le habré dicho algo que no recuerdo? No sé lo que me pasa… o mejor dicho que es lo que a él le pasa…. Pero si era consciente de algo… dejaría a Ash a su suerte… y deseándole que su próxima mujer no sea como Marlene…


	4. Ash: Ángel de la Guarda

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Pov Ash 02: Ángel de la guarda**

Bueno, había convencido a Misty de que me ayudaba, realmente gracias a ella, nunca me había sentido solo… Por más cosas que pasaran, por más de aquellas peleas de niños que teníamos… seguíamos siendo los más grandes y leales amigos… y para mí eso era mucho.

Cuando llegué a la oficina esa mañana, decidí darle un cambio; primero, saqué las fotos de Marlene y las guardé, para cuando Misty llegó sólo nos pusimos a acomodar…

—Sabes Ash… —me dijo recorriendo el lugar—, le hace falta más luz al lugar

—Si lo sé —le respondí algo seguro, pero no sabia que hacer.

—¿Sí corremos el escritorio? —me sugirió—. Es como que el escritorio le bloquea la entrada de luz.

—Puede ser —me quite el saco, me arremangué la camisa—, bueno, movámoslo —le pedí que me ayudara…

Lo hicimos y lo colocamos cerca de la biblioteca de la oficina… También comprobé que su fuerza… aún existía con el paso de los años…

—Wow… era cierto —exclamé al ver la claridad que ahora había en el lugar.

—Siempre tengo razón Ash —sonrió poniendo su mano en la nuca—. Estudie decoración también…

—Vaya… te has vuelto multifacética…

—Si… digamos que una mujer sola —se acercó al ventanal—, debe aprender todo lo que si en pareja estuviera, harían dos…

—Bueno… nunca es tarde —me paré al lado suyo— tal vez tarde o temprano encuentres a alguien. Misty… —la miré, ella ya me miraba y sonreí—, es que deberías dejar la rutina un día, disfrutar de la vida…

—Mira quien habla… —me respondió con tono de burla— tú tampoco sales de tu rutina…

—Bueno —le extendí la mano—, si ganamos el juicio, nos olvidamos de la rutina por un día y vamos a comer… ¿Qué dices?

—Claro Ash —me volvió a responder y tomó mi mano.

Con Misty a mi lado, mejore muchísimo, agilice mi trabajo, desaparecieron las enormes pilas de hojas de mi escritorio… Todo lucía muy ordenado. Me sentía muy contento… con ella allí todo era perfecto… tenía a mi hermanita mayor conmigo —reí para mi mismo al recordar aquel golpe que me dio el día que se lo dije…

Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho, y aún así… era como un ángel para mi. No sólo me ayudo, no sólo salvó mi vida cuando éramos niños, si no que ahora me hacía sentir en plena vida…

—Misty… —me acerqué a ella sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —ella estaba con una pila de papeles en sus manos, me paré muy cerca y besé su mejilla

— Eres mi ángel de la guarda… —dije y me fui de la oficina.

Bueno, ese tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, o será que lo disfrute y por eso, pareció tan corto.

La última resolución de mi divorcio, fue a los dos meses, dos meses donde volví loca a Misty, la llamaba para cualquier tontería, a la que ella respondía con una sonrisa, bueno, tal vez me maldecía por dentro, pero yo no la oía…

El día de la audiencia, me sorprendió bastante, la abogada de Marlene, le pidió a Misty que declarara… ¿Por qué seria? ¿Con qué intención?

Creo que la intención fue obvia, quería saber si yo tenía algo más que amistad con ella. ¿Tan difícil es creer que es mi mejor amiga y nada más?

Por suerte, Misty dejo eso en claro, era mi mejor amiga y nada más. Asi logramos que el fallo del divorcio fuera a mi favor…

—Gracias Misty —le dije tomándole las manos.

—De nada Ash —me sonrió—. No hay nada más satisfactorio que un caso resuelto… Además —cerró sus ojos—, ahora me tienes que pagar…

—Es verdad —la miré de reojo—. Ah… —ella me miró—, vamos mañana a cenar —le sonreí— . Ganamos, así que lo prometido es deuda…

—Está bien —asentó con su cabeza—. Ah… recuerda que ya empezamos con la selección —y nos despedimos.

Es cierto, la selección, ya casi me había olvidado que ella ya no podía seguir ayudándome, e iba a buscarme un reemplazo…

Esa noche, volví a pueblo Paleta, luego de mucho tiempo, allí me reencontré con mi pequeño Pokémon amarillo y a mi mamá…

—¿Ganaste? —fue lo primero que me dijo apenas entré.

—Si mamá —le respondí—. Ya —bajé mi mirada—, no estoy más casado con Marlene…

—Bueno hijo… —me levantó la mirada—, ella no te merecía más tiempo…

—Si, eso parece…

—Cuéntame —me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentar en el sillón mientras ella entró a la cocina —, ¿cómo esta Misty?

—Pues bien —le respondí—. Gracias a ella gané…

—Cierto, que me dijiste que ella era tu abogada.

—Así es — la mire cuando entró a la sala con una tetera y dos tazas.

—Tomemos un té — me dijo sentándose frente a mí.

—Esta bien…

—Me alegra saber que Misty siempre puede ayudarte Ash.

—Si —le asenté con la cabeza—, lo sé…

—Es como tu ángel de la guarda, siempre que estas en aprietos, Misty al rescate…

—Sí, así lo veo —reí por el comentario de mi mamá—, creo que es cierto… —acaricié a Pikachu que se acurrucó en mis piernas—. No sé si hubiera avanzado sin ella aquí…

—Si… da gracias que tienes una amiga así…

—Lo sé mamá… —le sonreí—, me quedaré esta noche aquí, mañana no trabajo.

—¡Qué bueno hijo! —festejó mi mamá.

Al otro día, preparé todo, me sentía algo nervioso, él porqué no lo sé… pero asi me sentía. Fui a buscarla a ciudad Celeste, y fuimos a ciudad Verde a comer… El ambiente estaba muy silencioso, durante la cena… así que decidí romper el hielo...

—Oye Misty… ¿con cuantas personas has salido en este tiempo? — la vi ponerse nerviosa.

—Con muchas — respondió con una sonrisa, que me indujo a dudar de su respuesta—. ¿Por qué preguntas? —el contraataque me puso un poco nervioso.

—Es que siempre te vi sola, no sabia que habías tenido tantas parejas…

—No son parejas así —volvió a sonreír—, sólo citas casuales…

Levanté una de mis cejas, sin dudas, me estaba mintiendo—. Misty eso no es nada bueno

—Lo sé —puso su mano en la nuca— pero bueno… es lo único que conseguía…

Y sí, finalmente lo comprobé, cuando empezó a tomar sin control, entendí que me había mentido en sus respuestas…

—Misty… ya para… —le pedía pero no me obedecía, seguía bebiendo copa tras copa… que poca vida social, a la tercera, ya no tenía acción sobre ella…

—Ash… no seas amargo… —me sugirió tomándose mi copa.

—Mejor vámonos —ya me molesto su actitud asi que me paré—. Ya estás bien pasada de copas…

—Estoy bien…

—Si bien borracha —pedí la cuenta pague y me la lleve, pasando su brazo por mi cuello.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Así a tu casa no te puedo llevar… —suspiré— la mía esta cerca así que…

—Ay Ash —sonrió—, es una propuesta indecente.

—Misty —no sé por qué sentí como si mis mejillas se hubieran ruborizado por un momento.

—Ash amor… —¿amor? Me dejo helado—, sí es por mí… ¡Descuida! Te he amado toda mi vida, pasada, presente… y trágicamente… futura asegurada…

—Misty —me dejo perplejo.

—Porque te asustas —puso sus manos en mi rostro—, es mi verdad —se acercó con la intención de besarme, pero cayo rendida en mis brazos.

—Vaya… — la alce en mis brazos — extraña confesión la tuya Misty…

Subí a mi departamento y la acosté en mi cama.

—Duerme bien Misty… —yo me armé el sofá cama de la sala y dormí allí…

Al otro día, decidí ir a despertarla… pero cuando entre, estaba con cara de haber visto un muerto, o de… -no sé que paso anoche-

—Buenos días Misty —ya estaba con mi traje de oficina y tenía la taza con mi café en mi mano derecha—, ¿dormiste bien?

—Ay no… —ocultó su cabeza bajo la sábana— no recuerdo nada de lo que paso.

—Bueno, tampoco paso nada por que lamentarse —quise jugar un ratito con ella, para no perder mi costumbre y me reí sin poder evitarlo, ella quitó la sabana de su rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué paso?

—Bueno —bajé mi mirada con negación y los ojos cerrados—, tu no querías un no como respuesta… y este hombre no pudo resistirlo…

—Ay dios —la mire y tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

—Ya Misty —ya sin poder controlar mi risa—, tranquila

—Como… me pides que me calme…

—Misty… te saque del restaurante, y te dormiste. Como estábamos mas cerca de mi departamento, te traje aquí… mira —abrí la puerta de la habitación, y le enseñe mi sofá cama, donde pase la noche—, yo dormí allí afuera…

—Ah — suspiró aliviada.

—Bueno, levántate que llegamos tarde… —le dije con una sonrisa y Salí de la habitación

La verdad, aún no caía en esto: mi mejor amiga ha estado enamorada de mí desde hace quince años, vaya, me sentía un poco mal por nunca haberme percatado de eso… ¿Sería ese su motivo de ayuda? ¿Por qué me quería, y quería verme feliz y bien? No podía sacar mi vista de ella… y sé que ella lo notó…

— ¿Pasa algo Ash? —me miraba asustada.

—No, nada —respondí nervioso—. No sucede nada… Hoy tenemos las primeras citas para el puesto de asistente…

—Si es verdad… —me respondió—. Mejor me apuro a terminar, asi salimos para allá.

—Okey Misty —me senté a su lado, por alguna razón… ahora me sentía nervioso a su lado, ya no me sentía tranquilo y alegre como antes…

¿Qué esta pasándome?...

Por esas palabras dichas en un estado de ebriedad… me harían dudar de mi mejor amiga… ¡No!… No podía permitirme eso, Ash Ketchum…

Llegamos a la oficina, estuvimos en una larga audiencia para la nueva asistente…

Llegamos a dos, una era una señora de unos cuarenta años, con cara de mala, que a decir verdad… me dio mucho miedo, la otra era una señorita de veinticuatro años, de cabello naranja como el de Misty, pero corto, una voz dulce y encantadora…

Por alguna razón que ahora era obvia, Misty quería dejar a al cuarentona, pero yo opté dejar a la muchacha de veinticuatro. Su nombre era Kimi, y seria a partir de ahora mi nueva asistente…

Misty me miró, me felicitó, se levantó y se fue…

Bueno, tal vez… lo mejor sea esto, aunque si aún casado no me pudo sacar de su corazón ahora…

No sabia que hacer… Me dejo muy sorprendido ese acto de Misty… sumamente helado y sin saber como reaccionar…


	5. Misty: Traición

**Ángel de la Guarda**

**Pov Misty 03: ¿La traición?**

_¿Cómo termino todo?... ¿Puedo saltearme la parte del casting de su asistente?... —_miré de reojo hacia otro lado_ — seguramente él lo recordara con gusto…_

Bueno, con una chica que me reemplazará, ya no tenía nada más que hacer a su lado. Tomé mis cosas, me despedí de él, recordándole que la próxima semana vendría por mi paga, y me fui sin decirle mucho más…

Tengo que admitir que ese tiempo a su lado, me hizo tanto bien como mal… Aunque creo que fue más mal, que bien…

Al menos tenía algo seguro, mi comedor querido estaba a salvo.

Yo volví a mi rutina, gimnasio, las pruebas a mis aprendices, nuevos casos salieron fácilmente, bueno, tenia un alto puntaje asi que venían a mi gracias a mis buenas referencias.

A la semana volví a ciudad verde para recibir mi paga, pensé que tenían las secretarias el cheque listo, o la tal señorita Kimi, pero no… tuve que pasar a su oficina, y volver a verlo…

—¡Misty! —saltó de su sillón cuando me vio, se ve que no la pasaba nada mal, ya que la señorita estaba dándole masajes en sus hombros…

Tenía tantas ganas de tirarle con mi cartera, pero aspiré profundo—. Sólo vine por mi paga, firma y me voy…

— Espera —Kimi se fue de la oficina—, te vas a ir tan pronto

— Tengo cosas que hacer… —me acerqué al escritorio—, así que apura el tramite

— Oye, ¿te pasa algo? — ¡preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— No… no, pasa nada —le sonreí irónicamente—, sólo quiero irme…

— ¿y por qué? —se acercó—, ¿segura que no te pasa nada?

— Si Ash —retrocedí un paso—, necesito el dinero, así que si puedes dármelo —se acercó al cajón de su escritorio el cual tenía cerrado con llave, y sacó un cheque, se volvió a acercar a mí

— Ten…

— Gracias —lo tomé y salí de la oficina sin mirar atrás… Ya estaba, no tenía nada más que deberle a él…

Cuando estaba por salir, sentí a alguien que me detuvo del brazo, tonta pobre ilusa que soy, pensé que era Ash… pero no era él, era ella… Kimi, tenía una postura, tan parecida a la mía, pero más joven… y yo era más bonita…

— Ash pidió que vayas a este evento.

— ¿A mí? — la miré con una ceja alta.

— Si, eres una líder de gimnasio, ¿no? —afirmé con mi cabeza—. Los lideres son invitados… es mañana a la noche…bueno adiós —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Llegué al gimnasio algo triste ni siquiera sé por qué lo estaba, mas retomé mi rutina. Al otro día a la mañana temprano, me había decidido a terminar con un libro que mi hermana Violeta me regalo para mi cumpleaños, cuando…

Alisha entró a mi habitación algo agitada, y me asustó

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté dejando el libro que había tomado.

— Martha esta en el hall de entrada — ¿Qué? Eso sí me sorprendió.

— ¿Martha? ¿la cocinera del comedor? —Alisha me asentó con la cabeza y salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el hall de entrada.

— ¡Misty!—me dijo desesperada la mujer de edad avanzada su cabello gris, sus ojos celestes tras los cristales de sus anteojos estaban llorosos.

— ¿Qué pasa Martha? —le pedí que me explicará que sucedía pero ella me abrazó.

— Nos demolerán el sábado el comedor.

— ¿Cómo? —reaccioné separándome de ella—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Mira —sacó de su bolsillo un papel azul, el mismo que Ash tenía en su escritorio el día que acepté trabajar con él—, es éste. Misty… —dio un sollozo—, los niños no tendrán a donde ir.

— Descuida Martha —la abrace—, pueden venir aquí, al gimnasio…

— ¿En verdad? —me preguntó sorprendida

— Claro —sonreí, aunque me sentía muy mal—, los chicos siempre quieren venir aquí, así que —volví a sonreírle— pondremos un transporte que los traiga hasta aquí, y los lleve a sus casas.

— Gracias Misty —tomó mis manos—, eres un ángel de la guarda…

Ángel de la guarda, esas cuatro palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, me las había dicho Ash, y ahora me había traicionado… Entregó el papel que me había prometido de no hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Me sentía tan estúpida… ¡tan argh!

Martha se fue tranquila con la solución que le di, pero estas cosas no podían seguir así, me sentía totalmente usada… Está bien, yo recibí mi paga por mis servicios, pero él no cumplió su parte… me había traicionado.

Bueno, decidí que mis aprendices Alisha, Telma y Soraya me ayudaran a acomodar el gimnasio, ellas tenían un pensamiento muy parecido al mío, así que colaboraron en cosas que ni les pedí.

Había una gran sala en el gimnasio que desde que mis hermanas no están, quedaron en desuso, allí ubiqué el nuevo comedor…

— Maestra —me dijeron las tres parándose al frente mío.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Va a ir a la fiesta de esta noche

— No —le negué con la cabeza— no quiero verlo…

— Pero —Soraya, era la más alta de las tres, tenía su cabello bordo atado con una gran trenza— debe ir…

— Representa el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —exclamó Alisha, que era la más chica de las tres.

— Lo sé…

— Con más razón —acotó Telma, la joven de cabello verde estaba muy molesta—, debe ir con la frente en alto, sin que le importe lo que ese hizo… Además —sonrió—, las tres decidimos regalarle algo.

— ¿Regalarme algo? —me dejaron sorprendida—. ¿Qué es?

— El vestido para que use esta noche… —me sonrieron.

— A ver… —las chicas se fueron, y volvieron al rato, con una gran caja…

— No debieron ponerse en gasto.

— No fue gasto —me sonrieron—, lo hicimos nosotras.

— Ustedes… — ¡wow! Sí que me sorprendían.

— Es que no queremos verla mal Maestra — me sonrieron—. Usted siempre nos da ánimos… asi que decidimos animarla nosotras…

— Chicas muchas gracias —dejaron la caja en el piso y la abrí, levanté el vestido en mis manos, el escote iba de hombro a hombro, entallado hasta la cintura, y después una caída acampanada hasta el suelo en cuatro capas, en distintas tonalidades de grises…

— Lo hicimos gris, porque sabemos que no está para muchos colores…

— Pero así queda discreto —les sonreí—. Muchas gracias, ahora si voy.

— ¡Bien! Representé nuestro gimnasio —me pidieron las tres, poniéndose a trabajar de nuevo.

— Claro —apoyé el vestido sobre mi cuerpo—, claro que lo haré.

Así con mis tres hadas madrinas, terminé yendo a la fiesta, aunque de ánimos no estaba…

En la fiesta me reencontré con Brock, un amigo que hace años no veía, estaba reemplazando a su hermano, que no quería venir a la fiesta…

— Mi vida sigue igual a la última vez que nos vimos —le respondí cuando me preguntó que era de mi vida—, la única diferencia, soy abogada con titulo.

— Vaya —me sonrió—. Yo… me casé —me dijo con una gran sonrisa— con una criadora Pokémon, tengo un hijo de dos meses, por eso ella no me acompañó esta noche.

— Ay Brock —lo abracé—, que felicidad… que bueno amigo…

— Pues sí… estoy muy feliz —tomó mis manos—. ¿Y tú, aún no puedes, no?

— No Brock —bajé mi mirada—, no puedo pelear contra mi estúpido corazón…

— Bueno… tal vez si lleguen a estar juntos.

— Si, claro — respondí con ironía—. Lo más seguro que sea cuando muertos, van a poner mi cajón al lado del de él…

— Ay Misty —se quejó—, no hables así…

— Lo siento Brock — le di una reverencia y me aleje de él—, me dio gusto saludarte.

— A mí también… —me respondió.

Bueno, me senté una mesa, y empecé a comer unos aperitivos que ahí había… A decir verdad, no pasaba un sólo bocado, pero bueno… ahí estaba representando el gimnasio Celeste. Representando mi hogar.

Un hombre se acercó a mí, se presentó como Antonio Sandoval, presidente del comité Regional. Me pidió disculpas por lo del comedor, pero que no habría marcha atrás…

— Descuide —le dije con una sonrisa fingida—, ya lo solucioné.

— Que bueno —se despidió.

¡Que hipócrita!… Venir como si realmente le importará que el comedor sea demolido… y hablando de grandes hipócritas…. El más grande se sentó al lado mío.

— Qué bueno que viniste… Buenas noches Misty

— Buenas hasta que te sentaste a mi lado —me paré, pero él me detuvo.

— Oye… ¿se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?

— ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? —lo miré, casi borrosamente producto de lágrimas que humedecieron mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque me traicionaste Ash… No lo puedo creer de ti…

— ¿Cómo que te traicioné? —preguntó sorprendido, pero no sé si era de que yo lo supiera o porque no lo sabía…

— No te hagas el santo Ash Ketchum… Van a demoler el comedor el sábado… y tu…

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó.

— Si —lo miré con el ceño fruncido—, faltaste a tu palabra… Para mí, estás muerto en vida Ash Ketchum…

— Misty espera —trató de detenerme, pero estaba tan furiosa que volteé y le di una cachetada… Todo quedo en silencio, las miradas me observaban a mí pero yo sólo me limité a salir del lugar.

Y nuevamente salió detrás de mí.

— ¡¿Puedes esperar?! — me pidió adelantándome.

— No quiero —quería abrirme paso, pero no me lo dejaba.

— Misty, yo no envié ese papel a recursos… te lo juro…

— Ya no me importa Ash… Tú tenías ese papel… y ahora el comedor será destruido… Volviste a destruir mi corazón por segunda vez

— ¿eh? —me miró confundido.

— Bórrate de mi vista Ash… —lo empujé para que me dejara pasar.

Y pues… me fui de la fiesta, mi corazón se sentía mucho peor de que aquella vez que me dijo que se casaba, mucho peor…

Pero bueno, la vida aún continuaba, y yo tenía que continuar… sin él… como siempre.


	6. Ash: Traición

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Por Sirena Misty**

**Pov Ash 03: ¿La traición?**

_Bien, vamos a comenzar por… ¿el casting? Te lo dije en el final del anterior… me quede con Kimi, aunque a Misty no le gusto en absoluto._

Kimi y yo hicimos buena dupla, hacía muy bien su trabajo, era ordenada y demás; pero le faltaba algo que con Misty encontraba fácilmente, confianza…

Tal vez, aunque Kimi fuera incluso más rendidora que Misty, necesitaba a mi amiga también…

Una amiga que de la noche a la mañana se volvió fría… ¡Nunca entenderé a las mujeres!

Esa semana me sentí un poquito abandonado, había encontrado en Misty mucho apoyo, ahora recurrí a la única que me quedaba… mi mamá…

Ella no me cuestionaba nada, o no trataba de meterse en el tema, pero por alguna razón, al confesarle lo que sabía de Misty no se sorprendió… Finalmente me dije: ¿era el único que no sabía que Misty me quiere?

Parece que así era… Todos sabían que ella me quiere, menos yo… ¿tan ciego estuve?

Por ahí eso era lo que ahora la tenía así…

Le había pedido a mis secretarias pintadas, que el cheque se lo dejara a ellas, lo que me faltaba tampoco quería verme ahora…

Tal vez si sabía que me había confesado sus sentimientos… y por eso actuaba tan distante conmigo… Pero yo no quería perderla por eso…

Así que les pedí que cuando ella llegara la dejaran entrar, lastima que llegó justo cuando disfrutaba de uno de los dones de Kimi, sus masajes…

Ella entró y carraspeó…

—¡Misty!

— Sólo vine por mi paga, firma y me voy…

— Espera —Kimi salió de la oficina por un momento—, ¿te vas a ir tan pronto? —le pregunté.

— Tengo cosas que hacer… —se acercó al escritorio, mirando como estaba la oficina acomodada—, así que apura el tramite.

— Oye —su tonada me molesto tanto—, ¿te pasa algo?

— No… no, pasa nada —por alguna razón, su sonrisa me resulto tan irónica—. Sólo quiero irme…

— ¿Y por qué? —me levanté y me acerqué a ella—, ¿segura que no te pasa nada?

— Si Ash —retrocedió un paso—, necesito el dinero. Así que si puedes dármelo —la miré, me senté tras mi escritorio de nuevo, abrí el cajón con la llave que tomé de mi camisa y saqué su bendito cheque… me paré y me volví a acercar a ella.

— Ten… — le extendí el cheque en mi mano derecha.

— Gracias —lo tomó, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina sin decir al menos, chau…

Kimi volvió a entrar—. Señor, ¿le aviso de la fiesta?

—¡Ay no! — apoyé mi mano en mi rostro.

—Yo voy… —me dijo saliendo tras ella.

Yo volví a sentarme tras mi escritorio, apoyé los codos en el escritorio y mi rostro en las manos — Realmente está todo mal… ¿Por qué?

Era un misterio… sólo esperaba que fuera a la fiesta, allí tal vez pudiéramos hablar de que era lo que le pasaba; también pensaba decirle, que sabía sus sentimientos hacia mí… Quería decirle, que siempre tuve la idea de que hubiera sido mi vida si la elegía a ella aquella vez…

Tal vez, yo esté actuando raro, porque solo una vez me imagine una cosa asi, pero siempre pensé que ella estaba conmigo porque era mi mejor amiga, no porque ella estaba enamorada de mí…

_¡Qué confundido estaba en ese momento! _

En la fiesta esa noche… estuve un tiempo buscándola, al borde de pensar que no había ido, pero si estaba; cuando la encontré hablaba con mi jefe, eso me extrañó un poco, cuando se alejó, me acerqué con una sonrisa, lucía muy bonita con ese vestido oscuro, su cabello recogido en alto.

— Qué bueno que viniste… Buenas noches Misty —le dije sentándome al lado de ella.

— Buenas hasta que te sentaste a mi lado —ese saludo me descolocó, se paró dispuesta a irse pero no se lo permití.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? —le pregunté algo molesto.

— ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? me miró con su mirada húmeda, y su rostro mojado de lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque me traicionaste Ash… no lo puedo creer de ti… —esas palabras retumbaron en mi, ¿yo la había traicionado? No entendía…

— ¿Cómo que te traicione? — le pregunte, pero ella me miro molesta

— No te hagas el santo, Ash Ketchum… Van a demoler el comedor el sábado… y tú…

— ¿Qué? —me sobresalté, pero si yo tenía guardado aún la orden…

— Si —me miró con el ceño fruncido—, faltaste a tu palabra… Para mí estás muerto en vida Ash Ketchum —esas palabras me dolieron demasiado, "muerto en vida"

— Misty espera —traté de detenerla, de calmarla, pero sólo se dio vuelta y me dio una cachetada… Por un lado la entendía, iban a destruir su comedor, pero yo no fui… tenía que explicarle eso, y salí tras ella…

— ¡¿Puedes esperar?! —me paré frente a ella.

— No quiero — trataba de abrirse paso pero no iba a dejarla.

— Misty, yo no envié ese papel a recursos… te lo juro…

— Ya no me importa Ash… tú tenias ese papel… y ahora el comedor será destruido… Volviste a destruir mi corazón por segunda vez

— ¿eh? — sus palabras me mareaban….

— Bórrate de mi vista Ash… — me empujó y se alejó de allí…

Estaba tan sorprendido, que no pude seguirla… sin antes saber que paso…

Cuando me dijo que rompí su corazón por segunda vez… Me di cuenta que se trataba de cuando le presente a Marlene esa fue la primera vez, porque actuó de esta misma manera, no más que sin ser tan obvia, más recatada…

Pero ahora quería demostrarle que yo no la traicioné, que hacía mal al pensar eso de mí…

Al otro día, apenas llegue a la oficina, empecé a buscar el papel azul en la caja fuerte, y no estaba…

—Rayos, ¿dónde está? —mi oficina era un total caos cuando Kimi volvió a entrar.

—Señor… ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú —me acerqué a ella—, no viste un papel azul que yo tenia en la caja fuerte.

—Si —me respondió— usted me pidió que acomodara los papeles, y pues como ese papel era de recursos lo envié para allá…

—Rayos… —Misty tenía razón, era ese mismo papel que yo tenía en la caja fuerte—, no puedo creerlo —caí al piso arrodillado.

—¿Paso algo? — La mire, ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho—. No me diga que hice algo mal…

—Ese papel, tenia que estar ahí…

—Lo siento señor — puso las manos en su rostro—, yo no sabía…

—La próxima vez, pregunta —salí corriendo de mi oficina, tal vez si lo hablaba con los jefes, pensaran no hacerlo… tenía que intentarlo…

Subí a la oficina del señor Sandoval, ambos teníamos una buena relación, tal vez podía convencerlo.

—¿Puedo hablar con el señor Sandoval? — le pregunté a su secretaria.

—Ya le averiguo —levantó el tubo—. Señor, el señor Ketchum quiere hablar con usted… Bien… —dejo el tubo—, puedes pasar.

—Gracias —ingresé a la oficina.

—Bueno Ash —me dijo al entrar estrechando mi mano—, ¿al fin pensaste mi propuesta de subir al mandato del comité?

—No… aún no.

—Vamos Ash —me sonrió—, yo quiero jubilarme ya…

—No vine a eso —le negué con la cabeza—, ¿se puede frenar la demolición del comedor?

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Le prometí a mi amiga, que no dejaría que eso pasara…

—Pero la señorita Waterflower estaba bien, me dijo que pudo solucionar el problema con el comedor…

—Pero no es el hecho de que lo haya solucionado, es un tema de principios.

—Te entiendo —lo vi sonreírme con una mirada pícara—. Bueno, la única forma en la que pudieras parar la demolición, es aceptando mi oferta, y asumiendo el liderazgo del comité…

— ¿Qué? —me atrapó…

—Digo… no sé porque te niegas tanto, es una buena paga, nadie puede echarte… y cuando te cansas, haces como yo y te buscas un reemplazo… Anda Ash… si es tanto el interés en ayudar a tu amiga, no lo pensarías dos veces…

Sabía que si no podía como director de la relaciones Humanas-Pokémons, el tema del liderazgo de líderes sería mucho más complicado… pero tenía que cumplir mi palabra…

Por otro lado sabía… que me iba a arrepentir de esto… Aunque ser jefe de líderes también… tendría poder sobre la señorita Waterflower…

Ahí estaba otra vez, yo con la intención de molestar a Misty… ¿Qué no podía dejarla en paz? Pareciera que no…

—¿y Ash? —la voz de mi jefe me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, prácticamente me había olvidado que estaba allí…

—Bueno… si es la única forma… Está bien, acepto ser el nuevo presidente del comité regional de Kanto.

—¡Que bien! —se acercó a su escritorio y levantó el tubo del teléfono—. Hola, comunícame con recursos —me miró y levantó el pulgar—. Hola Horacio, sí… adivina qué… —sonrió—. Si ja… tenemos nuevo presidente…

— Si que estaba contento — pensé para mi mismo.

—Si… se suspende la demolición del comedor infantil de las afuera de Celeste… Si, —asentó con su cabeza—, Ash, ¿qué haremos con la reserva? —me preguntó, yo levanté una de mis cejas.

—Pues, hagámosla en el mismo lugar, los niños se sentirán muy a gusto y yo creo que a los Pokémons le gustara la compañía humana… Estaríamos adelantando un paso entre la relación entre ambas partes.

—Me gusta… me gusta —respondió Sandoval—, esas ideas nos llevaran lejos… —seguía hablando por teléfono—. ¿Escuchaste? Si, ese es el nuevo jefe… ideas claras y sin salirse de sus principios… Nos vemos —cortó y se acercó—. Bueno Ash…

—Si…

—El comedor será salvado… pero ahora eres el presidente del comité regional… En una semana dejo mi puesto en sus manos —apoyó su mano en mi hombro—, confió en que lo harás bien…

—Claro… —le sonreí— haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Así terminé convirtiéndome en el actual presidente del comité regional. El comité regional de Kanto tiene poder sobre los ocho gimnasios, sobre la elite y sobre todos los centros Pokémons… Wow… tenía mucho poder ahora… pero sólo quería tener una cosa en mi poder…

A ella…

¿Por qué? Porque de la nada descubrí que esa duda que siempre tuve, el si "Hubiera" era algo que nunca me dejo avanzar, tal vez eso mismo había sido la causa de mi divorcio… pero en fin…

Ahora era libre… y realmente yo quería tenerla a mi lado…


	7. Misty: El Amor a Primera Vista

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Por Sirena Misty**

**Pov Misty 04: No siempre el amor es a primera vista**

_Al fin… llegamos al ultima parte de la sección…_ — suspire — _retomemos…_

Bueno, llegué —después de eso— a sentirme un poco idiota, me había traicionado mi mejor amigo, aquel que decía que la amistad lo es todo…

_¿Qué el me dijo que no había sido él? _

Si lo sé… pero soy bien terca… y no le creía… ¿Cómo el papel que él guardaba cayó en manos de Martha?

_Bueno, ya paso, luego seguí mi vida normal… normal en cierto punto, era viernes… estaba algo cansada, mañana el comedor quedaría en ruinas… _

Todo por lo que peleé tanto tiempo, ahora quedaría destrozado, mi mente estaba aturdida, solo quería dormir eternamente para no soportar mas dolor…

Mis aprendices ese día no vinieron, les pedí si por favor podían dejarme sola, y asi lo hicieron…

Estaba destruida, parecía un pollito mojado, todo parecía salirme mal… todo… sobretodo el que por años me atormenta

¿Por qué mi amor, no era correspondido? ¿Por qué no podía quitármelo?

Había levantado mi cabello, y había decidido entrenar un poco en el gimnasio, hace mucho que no nadaba con mis Pokémon… Me puse uno de mis bikinis y me hundí en la piscina un rato con mis Pokémons… Todos lucían muy contentos de tal hecho, hacia unos meses que no teníamos este contacto y lo necesitábamos mucho.

Cuando salí de la piscina, escuché una voz decirme:

— ¿Te ayudo? —lo miré y vi a Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí…

— Pues soy un zombi… — me dijo en tono de burla.

Apoyé mis manos en el borde de la piscina y di un salto, quedando sentada en ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno, el comité regional tiene nuevo presidente, asi que te venía a avisar.

— Ah bueno — lo miré de reojo, cuando vi sus ojos mirando partes de mi cuerpo al descubierto— ¡Deja de mirarme! — le pedí tomando la toalla que tenía a mi lado y me la puse sobre los hombros.

— Bueno —apoyó su mano en la nuca—. Misty…

— ¿Qué? —me paré.

— Yo soy el nuevo presidente del comité regional de Kanto.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé para mi misma sin poder creer lo que oía.

— Si… bueno como soy el presidente y por lo tanto, tengo poder sobre los líderes de Kanto… Si te tengo que obligar a que me escuches lo puedo hacer.

— Te abusas de tu poder… bravo — jefe o no, a mi no me importaba y me aleje de él…

— Oye, ¿sabes cuál fue mi primer orden?

— No sé, ni me importa… tal vez… ¿secretarias más lindas?

— No seas tonta —me dijo y volteé furiosa—, mi primer orden fue parar la demolición del comedor…

— ¿Cómo? — parpadeé sin creer lo que oía.

— Si, así como lo oyes, Misty… —me dijo acercándose— tuve que aceptar el puesto de presidente que llevo un año rechazando, para cumplir mi promesa y que vieras que yo no te traicioné. Fue un descuido de Kimi, lo que causó esto…

— Yo — me sentía un poco avergonzada de esas cosas que le dije…

— Lo hice por ti, Misty —me dijo con una sonrisa—, porque te quiero — no sé porque me dio un ataque de risa—. ¿De que te ríes?

— Si, claro Ash —me reí en su cara—. Yo también te quiero —me di media vuelta y traté de irme, pero tomó mi brazo y me acercó a él—. Ash… — miré sus ojos café, que con seguridad miraban mis ojos verdes.

— Si, Misty… Yo ya sabia que tú me amas — me dijo dejándome helada.

— ¿Cómo?…

— Me lo dijiste —me acercó más a él—, en tu estado de ebriedad.

— ¡Rayos! —ahora me daba vergüenza estar en bikini en esa situación—. Yo…

— Shh —apoyó sus dedos sobre mi boca—, déjame hacer esto, antes de que me sienta como un niño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté al momento que me besó. ¡Sí! ¡Me besó!

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Ahora veo por qué Marlene se buscó un amante, eres un mal besador…

— ¿Qué? —me dijo molesto.

— Definitivamente me quedo con el Ash de mis sueños… —me volví a dar media vuelta y él volvió a voltearme con una mirada de reojo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Este Ash es mejor que el de tus sueños, te lo demostraré —apoyó ambas manos en mi rostro, y me acercó al suyo, juego con mis labios dándome pequeños besos hasta que finalmente llego el verdadero beso entre los dos, creo que seguía sin creerlo aún después del beso que duró unos cuantos minutos—. ¿Ahora qué opinas?

—Bueno — sonreí algo conforme — podría decir que mejoraste un poco al anterior.

—Ya sé —me miro de reojo— me lo haces apropósito.

—¿Quién yo? —sonreí—, por favor…

—Sí tú —seguía mirándome de reojo—, me lo haces apropósito —me acercó a él—. Te vengas de mi tardanza…

—Siempre supe que eras lento Ash… Pero bueno —me separé de él—, tengo que hacer… Adiós —me dirigí a los acuarios dejándolo ahí.

Entré a mi habitación y pateé una de las almohadas que había en el piso… Me miré las manos… — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —llevé la toalla al baño, saqué un vestido de mi placard, me lo puse rápidamente y volví a salir de allí; cuando llegué él aún estaba parado junto a la piscina, cruzado de brazos—. ¿Aún no te fuiste? —le pregunté, él me miró de reojo.

—Si, me fui, es mi esencia la que quedo aquí.

—Ah… —sonreí—, entonces hago de cuenta que no estás…

—Misty —frunció el ceño—, tuve que hacer algo que no quise para poder cumplir mi palabra, y así me pagas.

—¿Así cómo? — pregunté ingenua.

—Te quiero a mi lado…

—Ya estoy a tu lado

—Ay Misty basta —me dijo molesto—. Te estoy hablando en serio…

—Bueno —suspiré apenada—, aún no lo creo… —le respondí con miedo— es muy rápido todo para ser verdad… Esperé tanto tiempo para que esto pasara… que…

—Más si… Misty —volteó sobre sus pies—. Ahí nos vemos —se fue.

Si, se fue dejándome ahí, totalmente petrificada… ¿Sería que hablaba en serio? ¡Misty reacciona! Me pedía a gritos…

Hasta que al fin reaccioné y salí tras él… Pero llegué a la entrada del gimnasio, y ya no estaba…

—Rayos… —en eso lo vi volver, hablando sólo o hablándose a si mismo, con un ramos de flores — Ash… —él levantó su cabeza y me miró, yo me acerqué corriendo a él y lo abracé—. Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —dijo confundido pero después me abrazó— ¿Al fin aceptaste la realidad?

—Asegúrame que serás mío a partir de ahora.

—Claro —me sonrió dándome el ramo de flores— ¿Qué me dices… lo intentamos?

Yo lo miraba parpadeando sucesivamente, sin creerlo aún, sólo pude asentar con mi cabeza — Si… si Ash… quiero intentarlo.

Bueno, después de eso… Él y yo empezamos a salir juntos, y pues… nos hicimos cargo del comité regional… bueno tuve que ayudarlo, si no nos quedábamos sin comité…

La relación fue aceptada rápidamente por todos los pares… Un año después, nos casamos, y tuvimos al pequeño monstruo que anda corriendo por allí… mientras cuento que pasó este tiempo…

_¿Por qué le digo pequeño monstruo a mi propio hijo?_ Jajá —reí nerviosa—. Eso lo puso la escritora jeje… No… es que creo que es un poco hiperactivo… para sólo tener dos años… —cubrí mi rostro con mis manos— ¡Necesito vacaciones de mi hijo!

_¿Qué puedo decir de Ash Ketchum el día de hoy?_

Luego de todo lo que pasó… Rayos está difícil… ¿Qué debe estar diciendo él de mí en el otro consultorio?

Si… si lo sé… es que sigo sin entender como terminamos aquí… si problemas no tenemos… estamos muy bien…

_¿Eh? Ah, porque la escritora quiere… ah… _— asenté con la cabeza — _esa es una también… la escritora en vez de mandarnos a nosotros a analizar, debería mandarse ella…_ En fin… — suspiré

_Hoy Ash Ketchum, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, la mejor persona del mundo, la persona que más amo… y por sobretodo… es el padre de mi hijo…_

_Sufrí mucho por él tengo que admitirlo, he sentido muchas cosas… pero bueno lo que ha hecho por mí en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, me fue suficiente para sobrepasar y olvidar todo lo pasado._

_Creo que ahora, lo único que debe importarnos, es ser una familia feliz, con nuestro hijo, acompañarnos en todo lo que necesite el otro y nada más… _

_Por el tema éste… yo creo que el amor a primera vista existe, pero a veces, hay que darle una nueva mirada… para estar seguros… y en el caso de Ash… fueron varias… _


	8. Ash: El Amor a Primera Vista

**Ángel de la guarda**

**Por Sirena Misty**

**Pov Ash 04: No siempre el amor es a primera vista**

_¿Qué Misty ya terminó y yo sigo aquí? —s_uspiré_— esta escritora me tiene cansado… ¿No podríamos hacerle un motín?... ¿en algún próximo fic? Ok… —sonreí—. ¿Dónde me había quedado?_

Ah… me había convertido en el presidente del comité regional de Kanto, todo para poder parar la demolición del comedor en el que Misty ayudaba…

Bueno, yo también quería salvarlo en si… no quería sentirme culpable de que treinta chicos perdieran el lugar a donde van a comer, por un tonto descuido…

Asi que lo arreglé, fui a contarle la noticia a mi mamá… y un poco más me saca corriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté asustado.

—Te felicito, pero no es a mí a la que tienes que ir a decírselo hijo.

—¿Y a quién? —interrogué confundido.

—Pues a Misty, Ash… si no vas a ahora te vas a arrepentir…

La palabra «arrepentir» no me gustaba, así que hice caso a mi santa mamá —sonreí—. Ja… me hizo acordar a Marlene… no supe más nada de ella… se la tragó la tierra…

Bueno, ya fue… tomé camino a ciudad Celeste, para mi sorpresa, no había nadie cuando llegue… entre como si fuera mi casa, cuando Misty salió de la nada de la piscina asustándome…

Suspiré y sonreí para mí…

— ¿te ayudo? —me miró.

— ¿Que haces aquí? —parecía asustada.

— Pues soy un zombi… —le dije de manera burlona, ya que dijo que estaba muerto para ella…

Se sentó en el borde de la piscina—. ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó muy a lo Misty… o sea de mala manera.

— Bueno, el comité regional tiene nuevo presidente, así que te venía a avisar —por alguna razón… o razón obvia, mis ojos se desviaban al cuerpo de mi amiga, que mal estamos Ash… me decía a mi mismo.

— Ah bueno —me miro de reojo— ¡Deja de mirarme! —puso la toalla que tenía a su lado sobre los hombros.

— Bueno — apoye mi mano en la nuca apenado — Misty….

— ¿Qué? —se paró.

— Yo soy el nuevo presidente del comité regional de Kanto.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida.

— Si… —no sé porque se sorprende tanto—. Bueno como soy el presidente y por lo tanto, tengo poder sobre los líderes de Kanto… Si te tengo que obligar a que me escuches lo puedo hacer.

— Te abusas de tu poder… bravo —se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

— Oye, ¿sabes cuál fue mi primer orden?

— No sé ni me importa… —se detuvo—, tal vez… ¿secretarias más lindas?

— No seas tonta —le dije molesto y volteó furiosa—. Mi primer orden fue parar la demolición del comedor…

— ¿Cómo? —parpadeaba mirándome confundida.

— Si, así como lo oyes, Misty… — me acerque a ella lentamente—, tuve que aceptar el puesto de presidente que llevo un año rechazando, para cumplir mi promesa y que vieras que yo no te traicioné, fue un descuido de Kimi, lo que causo esto…

— Yo —tartamudeó pero no dijo mas nada.

— Lo hice por ti Misty —susurré con una sonrisa— porque te quiero — allí, mi querida amiga entró a reírse como si hubiera dicho la broma más chistosa del mundo—. ¿De que te ríes? — le pregunté molesto.

— Si, claro Ash —seguía riéndose en mi cara—, yo también te quiero —se dio nuevamente media vuelta y trató de irse, pero no se lo permití, le tomé del brazo y me la acerqué—. Ash… —sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, con un brillo tan hermoso.

— Si, Misty… Yo ya sabía que tú me amas —le respondí.

— ¿Cómo?… — parecía congelada por lo que comenté.

— Me lo dijiste —la acerque más a mí—, en tu estado de ebriedad.

— ¡Rayos! — susurro, y se la veía nerviosa— Yo…

— Shh —apoyé mis dedos sobre su boca— déjame hacer esto, antes de que me sienta como un niño —realmente si no la besaba en ese momento no sé que hubiera pasado después.

— ¿Qué? —llegó a preguntar cuando me acerqué a ella y la besé, separé de ella, mi rostro.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

— Ahora veo porque Marlene se buscó un amante, eres un mal besador…

— ¿Qué? —exclamé molesto, ¿se atrevía a burlarse de mí?

— Definitivamente me quedo con el Ash de mis sueños… —dio media vuelta de nuevo pero otra vez, volví a voltearla—. ¿Y ahora qué? —me dijo cuando la miré de reojo.

— Este Ash es mejor que el de tus sueños, te lo demostraré —apoyé mis dos manos en su rostro, acerqué el mío juegue con sus labios dándole pequeños besos hasta que finalmente llegó el verdadero beso, realmente tengo que admitir, que fue una dulce sensación la que tuve —. ¿Ahora qué opinas?

—Bueno —sonrió—, podría decir que mejoraste un poco, al anterior.

—Ya sé —la miré de reojo—, me lo haces apropósito.

—¿Quién yo? —sonrió de nuevo—. Por favor…

—Si tú… me lo haces apropósito —aproveche para volver a acercarla a mí, con la intención de robarle un nuevo beso—, te vengas de mi tardanza…

—Siempre supe que eras lento Ash… Pero bueno —se separó de mí—, tengo que hacer… Adiós — y se fue… dejándome solo ahí…

Pues… yo no quería irme a ningún lado… No sin terminar de aclarar la situación con ella… o me volvería loco… Cuando regresó, yo aún estaba allí…

—¿Aún no te fuiste? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, sólo me limité a mirarla de reojo.

—Si, me fui —respondí de manera irónica—, es mi esencia la que quedo aquí.

—Ah… —sonrió—, entonces hago de cuenta que tú no estás…

—Misty —fruncí el ceño—, tuve que hacer algo que no quise para poder cumplir mi palabra, y así me pagas.

—¿Así cómo? —me preguntó ingenuamente.

—Te quiero a mi lado…

—Ya estoy a tu lado.

—Ay Misty basta —ya parecía que se estaba burlando, así que le dije molesto—. Te estoy hablando en serio…

—Bueno —suspiró apenada—, aún no creo… —se la sentía miedosa al hablar— es muy rápido todo para ser verdad… Esperé tanto tiempo para que esto pasara… que…

—Más si… Misty — volteé sobre mis pies—. Ahí nos vemos —y me fui…

Salí del gimnasio apurado, no sé, sin rumbo alguno, justo me crucé con un hombre que vendía flores y compre un gran ramo de flores y me volví al gimnasio.

—Misty no seas tonta, yo te amo —me decía a mi mismo—. No, así no… —iba peleando por que iba a decirle, cuando oí mi nombre, levanté mi mirada, la vi corriendo y cuando me tuvo frente a ella, me abrazó —. Lo siento —me susurró.

—¿Eh? —me agarró sorprendido, pero la abracé también— ¿Al fin aceptaste la realidad?

—Asegúrame que serás mío a partir de ahora.

—Claro —le sonreí y le entregué el ramo de flores— ¿Qué me dices… lo intentamos?

Ella asentó con su cabeza— Si… si Ash… quiero intentarlo.

Bueno, allí la bese y ya no la deje ir más de mi lado…

Obviamente, la obligué a que me ayudara con la presidencia del comité regional. Y por suerte nos fue muy bien, nos va muy bien con él.

Qué más… Bueno, después nos casamos, tuvimos un hijo que anda dando vueltas por ahí… ¡Ay ese chico! Mi mamá dice que es igualito a mi de niño… yo casi siempre lo veo dormido, así que no sé… Misty se queja mucho del niño, pero se vuelve loca de cariño por él …

_¿Qué es ahora Misty para mí?_ —sonreí—. Bueno, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, ahora es mi gran amor… no puedo entender como teniéndola a mi lado desde hace tiempo nunca la noté…

Tal vez, si es verdad y estuve ciego, por eso no la vi antes. Tengo que admitir, que el amor a primera vista no funciona en mí, pero me alegra haberla visto ahora… Porque si no me hubiera perdido una maravillosa persona, una maravillosa mujer y madre… de la que me siento muy orgulloso…

Salí del consultorio, y Misty me esperaba junto a nuestro hijo en brazos.

—Todo tranquilo Misty —le sonreí.

—Todo tranquilo Ash —me sonrió.

—Vamos… —le dije tomando a mi hijo en brazos.

—Claro, juntos hacía el mañana.


End file.
